logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Logopedia:Requests for adminship
Support *I have to say, you have done quite well in less than a month. You worked very hard here and helped us all out in lots of ways. I hope you can make it in March. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 05:31, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Oppose Comments Support Oppose *I hate to oppose because you upload good SVG images, but I feel like you do not really communicate with other users. When I try to put something on your talk page, I have never been given a response. Also, I have not really seen you fight vandalism. However, you are not doing bad at all. If you take my advice, then maybe I will change my opinion. Good luck throughout your nomination nonetheless. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 05:32, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Comments Support *I change my verdict, just wanted to see everything get cleared up. Thank you for explaining your situation to me. Unfortunately, backup accounts, regardless if you are a vandal or not, are not allowed, so I am going to have to ban that account. However, I realize that you are trying to contribute positively and report sockpuppets, as people can change in seven years. I have seen you around since I started here, and since Muzzarino and my promotion, you are one of the most active users on the user reports page. So as an admin, I hope to see you taking care of some of our favorite users. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 01:42, November 4, 2017 (UTC) * What happened years ago isn't relevant anymore... From what I've seen, it's obvious that while you're not the most active person on this wiki, you try very hard to revert all the vandalism and report various sockpuppets. No objections from me. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 10:45, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Oppose Comments Support *Agree, he did a lot of work with logo pages lately.--Muzzarino 08:08, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Oppose Comments *Whoa, that came out of left field, anyway thanks for your nomination, even though I been on this site since 2011, It's been one heck of a ride uploading logos, creating articles and templates each and every day. But I will say this, If and when am I nominated to Logopedia's Administration Circle, I will do my best to preserve the integrity of the site from vandals and sockpuppets alike while making this site available to logo fans and aficiondos. Any fake logos, vandalism, profane/inappropriate material and sockpupptry have no place here, and I will use any punishment to fit any violation. Bigvoice313 (talk) 00:19, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Support Oppose *I'm afraid that I have to Oppose. You do not have a lot of edits. You must need 1,000 edits to be an admin here. You also have no use of User Reports, try that first. Famouslogos9098 (talk) 16:30, October 7, 2017 (UTC) *I agree with above, you need 1,000 useful edits or above to become the administrator here. *I agree with the above two comments as well, but don't get discouraged, keep editing. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 13:23, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Comments ='Inactive requests for adminship'= Support *I've been meaning to nominate this user for so long but never got the chance. Itogi, you've been helping to fight vandalism and I think you would be a great admin on Logopedia. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:59, October 15, 2017 (UTC) *Good editing and effort to stop vandals. As the amount of vandalism here is insane I hope he'll be an admin as soon as possible. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 14:24, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Oppose Comments Final Decision Support Oppose *You currently don't have enough contributions to become an admin yet. So at this point, you need to edit more and help out before you can become an administrator.--Muzzarino 22:37, September 8, 2017 (UTC) *It took me less than two months on Logopedia to get a thousand edits, so if you keep editing on a weekly/daily basis, you can get there (and, for future reference, please sign your comments as well). NewYorkCity101 (talk) 04:48, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Comments Final Decision Support *You did great work adding some good logos and dueling against bad contributors. For helping out do all that, you deserve to be an administrator on the wiki.--Muzzarino 21:42, September 9, 2017 (UTC) *You have uploaded some of the best logos that I have seen on Logopedia (and you wonder why I keep coming to you for help ;)). I really believe, like I said, that you will do great as an administrator. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:20, September 10, 2017 (UTC) * Good work with the logos, experienced contributor, from what I've seen he's friendly, no reason to oppose really. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 10:43, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Oppose *Donny's a great contributor and tries hard to uphold the integrity of the logo community. However, speaking from past experience, his views and actions here and on other platforms were considered questionable and his social interactions with other users warrants self improvement. It's my belief that Donny is unprepared to be an admin at this time. Snelfu (talk) 23:34, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Comments Final Decision Support Oppose *According to the criteria, you need 1000 or more edits and you don't have enough contributions to become an administrator on this wiki, so I might need to disagree with this request.--Muzzarino 00:43, July 26, 2017 (UTC) *I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Muzzarino on this because of your edit count, but do not get discouraged. However, I am completely with you about the amount of vandals here, which is why I wanted to become an administrator. So keep up the good work and one day you will hopefully join the admins. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 14:47, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Comments Final Decision MindsEyeTHPS Talk · · · type=block&page=User: }}}} Block log · · type=rights&page=User: }}}} User Rights log I have been contributing alot. I've been adding never-before-seen variants of logos, adding pages for various other companies, and helping kill off vandalism and gibberish. I also have been reporting users of bogus behavior and sockpupperty. I was even adding full dates and in-depth explanation of the logos, so that when people come to see them, they will know when the changes exactly happened. MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 20:56, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Support *I agree with this. With all the hard work you've done to fight out troublesome users, I'm giving this a positive vote. *I am completely with you about the sockpuppets. I have seen you around Logopedia making constructive edits, so I can see you being a good admin. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 14:50, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Oppose *I apologize that I am making a reversal like this four months later, but it does not seem like you have been active for the last two months. In addition, I found a fake CNBC Shark Tank logo you uploaded when you first started, and while I will not block you for it, that is not acceptable behavior. So I apologize, but it seems as if your request will be denied. But do not get discouraged, you can try again anytime. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 00:15, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Comments Final Decision Crazy Muzzarino Talk · · · type=block&page=User: }}}} Block log · · type=rights&page=User: }}}} User Rights log After waiting 6 months to request administrative rights from the month of getting rollback, I'm deciding to request to be an administrator for good work on contributing to the wiki by adding logos that have never been on Logopedia before.--Muzzarino 10:49, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Support *I completely agree. I have seen you edit regularly and taking care of vandals the best you can. You truly deserve to be an administrator. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 11:31, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Oppose Comments Final Decision NewYorkCity101 Talk · · · type=block&page=User: }}}} Block log · · type=rights&page=User: }}}} User Rights log I would like to nominate this user as an Administrator. He has accumulated enough edits to be eligible, has a clean slate, and is rather passionate about protecting this site from vandals. He might be a great asset to this website. 21:26, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Support *I agree, he's been fighting vandalism and helping out add new logos here.Muzzarino 21:34, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Oppose Comments *Logovis, thank you so much for the nomination last week, I truly feel honored by this nomination and cannot be more thankful. I would like to mention a couple things that I would do as an administrator. What was said about what I do is completely true. I come to Logopedia at least once a day to make some edits to improve it. My harsh feelings towards vandals comes from a personal moral that it is wrong to just mess up people's work for one's own benefit; I try not to go overboard though. Also, I have attempted to start a couple forums about certain issues on Logopedia that need to be fixed. As an administrator, I will continue to perform these tasks and use my new abilities as one appropriately. Aside from the issues, I would like to compliment this site because Logopedia is truly a remarkable wiki that can be very informative with logo history and I am thrilled to be a part of it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:41, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Final Decision Support Oppose *I think you are a sockpuppet of Alberte919, so I don't think you deserve adminship.--Muzzarino 07:42, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Comments Final Decision }} Support Oppose *You have 36 edits, which cannot be fitted for Admin. You need 2,000 or 3,000 edits to make yourself admin. Also, you talk to people which is blocked http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Americasgottalent123454321, which might make you a sockpuppet to others. Sorry! Famouslogos9098 (talk) 01:26, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Comments }} Final Decision |Closed}} Support *Congradulations on your hardwork catching vandals in acts. I would agree that you should be an admin.Muzzarino 23:24, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *Thanks for your help that day dealing with that vandal. I appreciate it and truly agree that you deserve the right to be an administrator. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:11, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Oppose Comments Final Decision